Some server architectures allow an application to execute on a server while allowing users to interact with the applications via an Internet browser, custom client side application, or the like. For example, a server may allow a user to view and/or edit a document that physically resides on the server without downloading the document to a client machine. When a document is associated with a macro or some other executable code that a user may want to view or change, providing a seamless user experience is problematic.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.